homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Aesona
- Awake= - God Tier= - Hiveswap= }} - Outfits ▾= - Formal= - Outfit 2= - Outfit 3= }} - Third Thing ▾= - Leaving This= - Just For= - The Future= - Cos I'm= - Lazy= }} }} |aliases = "Riitta" |guardian = The AUTOCRAT Lucy Felling (Former) |relatives = The AUTOCRAT (Father) Lucy Felling (Mother) Elle Felling (Half Sibling) Heftka Mander (Half Sibling) Half-Breed Orphans (Adoptive Siblings) |moon = ??? |affiliation = ??? |sprite = ??? |species = Half-Troll |gender = Female |age = 9 sweeps, .5 years |height = 5'3 |weight = |blood = Cerulean |screenname = genialActress |strifekind = |classpect = ??? of ??? |planet = Land of ??? and ??? |fetch modus = ??? }} Links Entry yet! Character Sheet Blurb Your name is RITA AESONA. Although at the moment, you're not really sure WHO or WHAT you are. You used to act like you would one day be a SUPERSTAR ACTRESS, and you had all the GLITZ and GLAM to prove it. Sure, you were a HALF-TROLL, and you didn't know your FATHER, but hey! DREAMS are IMPORTANT! You would also be described by some as a POLLYANNA, unrelenting in your QUEST to find the GOOD in EVERYONE! And when you had your MIND SET on something, you were UNSTOPPABLE! Good ol' AESONA STUBBORNNESS, your MOM always said! But lately, you're KIND OF A MESS. Sure, you still ACT like you've got the FAME and FORTUNE in your future, but... to be honest, you don't really BELIEVE it. To cope with your current SITUATION, and in a last-ditch effort to cling to your IDEALS, you've turned yourself INWARD, and found every FAULT and FLAW you could and blamed the badness on that. Maybe... maybe your life is terrible because of YOU. Maybe if you- if you could just, FIND what you're doing WRONG, and be a better DAUGHTER, be a better PERSON, things would... be OKAY, finally! Maybe? P... Please? Regardless of your INTERNAL CHAOS, you always strive to be the CHEERIEST face in the room! After all, even if your OWN day isn't bright, everyone else's could be! genialActress is your chumtag/trollhandle, and you tend to Speak in an upbeat, SPECTACULAR manner! And you're a PACIFIST, so UMBRELLAKIND is just a convenient way to hold all of your FANCY PARASOLS! You can't imagine any way an umbrella could be deadly, haha. Life before SGrub/SBurb Rita grew up in Lucy's orphanage for half-trolls, happy to be in the company of her adoptive siblings. She refused to let her status as a second-class citizen keep her down, and would tell anyone who'd listen about how someday, she'd be a famous actress, loved by millions. The only time Rita had ever met her father, the Autocrat, was when she was 3 sweeps old, and all he did was give her a fancy necklace. On her thirteenth birthday, Rita was taken by limo to the Palace, to stay with her dad. She was incredibly excited, but found out that she was only brought there to be the Autocrat's concubine. She was terrified, and wanted to go home. She still wants to go home. In the meantime, she's befriended her sisters and her maid Hestia, and is trying to make the most of the situation. Entry Hasn't happened yet! Land! Hasn't been seen yet! OOC Contact geoselenicAdvent/geosardonicArdent or genialActress on Pesterchum; GA on Discord Category:Rita